Psíquicos
by Yakii-586
Summary: One-shot. Gerald debía tener "poderes" de telepatía y adivinación como el viejo "Zamboni" para conocer sus pensamientos y decirle donde estaba sin siquiera estar al lado de él. No podía evitar imaginárselo con un turbante y velas a su alrededor. Pero claro esas cosas no existían.


**¡OYE, ARNOLD!** No es mío, pero me gusta tanto que hago fics con sus personajes. Y si les gusta tanto como a mí, sabrán que: pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon.

Ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones. 1. El siguiente fic esta hecho sin ánimo de ofender las creencias, cada quien es libre. Yo solo intento darles un momento alegre y además he usando referencias de la serie. 2. Su contenido no es para todas las edades por eso su rated.

**_Psíquicos_**_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Los psíquicos son personas que poseen _

_habilidades como: la adivinación, la telepatía, la telequinesis _

_y hasta la habilidad de hablar con los muertos." — Concepto Popular._

_._

Hillwood no es muy grande, pero las calles de Hillwood son calles muy transitadas, sobretodo todo a ciertas horas. Por ejemplo en la mañana cuando niños y jóvenes van a la escuela y los adultos a su trabajo o cuando es hora de la comida o bien al anochecer, cerca de las ocho.

Ya eran muy pasadas de las ocho y Arnold estaba desesperado, llevaba, al menos, más de media hora en la misma zona de una larga avenida. Según él había tomado ese camino por rapidez. Triste le era darse cuenta que a duras penas había avanzado 2 km desde su trabajo y ahora no podía dejar de encontrarse justo frente al lugar donde se podría encontrar al viejo "Gran Zamboni Jones" con su turbante y sus falsos poderes de psíquicos.

El rubio sentía que su cabeza estallaría si no avanza por lo menos esa cuadra. "¡Santo cielo!"— pensó irritado— "jamás saldré de este lugar." Comenzó a rogar por un poco de paciencia o algún buen distractor que lo hiciera no bajarse del vehículo y alejar a esas cuatro o cinco personas antes de ser estafadas. De pronto un vibrar en su bolsillo izquierdo lo hizo querer retractarse. Arnold se retorció en su asiento y así pudo introducir una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. A su cabeza venían otros pensamientos, unos donde seguramente tenía que prepararse para defenderse por su impuntualidad. Saco su móvil, miro la pantalla y rasco su nariz con nerviosismo para luego con su dedo índice trazar algún zigzag y desbloquear las funciones del aparato. Solo así pudo ver el número de quien sería su interlocutor, sonrió aliviado, apretó un botón y lo llevo hasta su oído.

— Hola.

"Que tal, viejo" —le respondieron —"¿Dónde andas?"

— En el centro.

"¿En la avenida?"

— Sí.

"Cuanto lo siento, viejo" —El rubio no lo veía, pero podía imaginar a su amigo negando con la cabeza mientras le daba su más sincero pésame. Posiblemente el conocer su sufrimiento no tenía nada que ver tomando a Gerald como un ciudadano más de esa ciudad sino tenía que ver más con el hecho de que Gerald se había convertido en un policía de tránsito.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia, mi poli? —preguntó alterando su voz a una muy graciosa.

"¿Por dónde vas?"

— Cerca de la cuarta calle.

"¿Frente al viejo Zamboni?"

— Exacto.

"Ugh" —se quejo y Arnold casi podía ver al moreno con cara de aversión.

"Si tan solo hubiera pedido su a asesoría antes y no ahora" —pensó el ojiverde golpeándose el rostro.

"¡Oye!"—Recapacito el afroamericano —,"te hablo del nuevo depa de solteros de Stinky y Sid."

— ¿Así? —respondió y después les envió buenos deseos a sus amigos.

"Jálate para acá. Tenemos que estrenar el departamento." —pidió con malicia.

— Gerald.

El aludido enarco una ceja al otro lado de la línea. No había entendido el reproche de su amigo hasta que reflexiono sus palabras anteriores y el tono que había usado.

"No pienses mal, Arnie." —estalló en risas—"Ya sé por dónde vas, mente sucia."

Arnold se sonrojo.

"Solo seremos chicos en esta reunión"—se vio obligado a aclarar —"¿Crees que podría hacerle eso a mi bella nena?" —Cuestionó con tono ofendido —."Stinky y Sid tienen un increíble televisor y audio, Lorenzo trajo algunas botellas, Harold de la mejor carne para asar y yo algunas botanas. Sé que es de improvisto, pero hoy es la final del torneo, ¿qué dices?, ¿te animas?"

— Suena bien, pero tengo planes. Lo siento.

"¿No se puede hacer nada o no quieres?"

— Y-yo... este... —el rubio se ponía nervioso.

Gerald volvió a reír.

"Ok, también entiendo eso" —dijo con malicia y volvió a reír.

Arnold no supo que decir.

"Entonces nos vemos luego, Romeo" —le permitió envuelto en risa—"Aaah..." —expresó mientras recordaba algo —"cuando veas el semáforo ve a la izquierda, dos cuadras y a la derecha completamente recto y así llegaras a tu casa."

El rubio volvió a sí mismo, deshaciendo los colores en su rostro.

— Gracias, Gerald.

"De nada, por cierto no olvides saludarlos de mi parte y de Phoebe"

— Claro que no —le aseguro.

"Mira al frente"— fue lo último que escucho antes de finalizar la llamada.

Arnold puso atención al frente y se encontró con el semáforo que su amigo le había mencionado, se impresiono y también se apresuro a girar hacia la izquierda. No podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo del que ya había perdido. Una vez mas comenzó a Sonreír, Gerald debía tener "poderes" de telepatía y adivinación como el viejo "Zamboni" para conocer sus pensamientos y decirle donde estaba sin siquiera estar al lado de él. No podía evitar imaginarse a Gerald con un turbante y velas a su alrededor, pero claro esas cosas no existían.

Condujo bajo las indicaciones que había recibido y pronto se encontró frente a su casa. Estaciono su automóvil en la cochera y antes de abrir la puerta principal vio su reloj con miedo solo para confirmar que en definitiva, ya era tarde.

Una vez adentro encendió las luces. El que nadie lo recibiera no se sentía muy bien, pero por la hora que era no se veía en posición de reprochar. Suspiro con decepción y comenzó a despojarse de todo lo que traía encima. Su saco, la corbata, un par de bolígrafos, su cartera, las llaves y el celular. Todo lo iba colocando en su lugar para cuando tuviera que volver a salir.

Cuando por fin se sintió libre recorrió su hogar con la mirada, le gustaba su casa. Ya no vivía en aquella casa roja de huéspedes, ahora lo hacía en una casa verde más pequeña, pero igual de acogedora y mientras la observaba pudo ver una luz al final. La luz venia de la cocina así que silencioso camino hasta ella.

Al llegar a la meta se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Lo que sus ojos captaban lo hizo sonreír enternecido y la vez con un deje de tristeza. La mujer que admiraba estaba ya en bata y lavaba los trastos, les estaba quitando los restos de lo que sin ninguna duda fue una deliciosa cena.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron al máximo en ese instante.

— Te pregunte, ¿qué haces aquí? —repitió mientras acomoda algunas cosas en una de las alacenas— ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

El ojiverde no entendió la pregunta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder o es que era una de esas preguntas sin respuestas que siempre le lanzaba y siempre lograba meterlo en a prietos? Por otra parte los años no pasaban en vano y para comprobarlo solo debía ver donde se encontraba, las personas que ama o el reflejo que se formaba al detenerse frente a un espejo. Y por fortuna esos cambios que se habían formado no solo eran físicos sino que existían otros más importantes, otros intangibles que tenían lugar en sus acciones y al igual que los físicos no se había logrado de un día a otro. Por ello era que se perfeccionaban.

— La puerta estaba abierta, cariño —respondió con sorna y vio a la mujer dejar a un lado los platos que lavaba.

— ¿Te crees muy listo, Arnoldo? —volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez le veía a los ojos y además tenía esa clásica pose de matona.

Arnold asintió y Helga resopló.

—Te felicito —dijo y regreso a los trastos.

El cabeza de balón comenzó a ayudarle tirando algunos desperdicios.

— No te pedí ayuda.

— Lo sé—le sonrió.

Terminaron de limpiar la cocina juntos y en silencio a excepción de algunas palabras que se cruzaron cuando la rubia ofreció un plato de cena al ojiverde y este lo había aceptado con gusto. Y de eso ya un rato.

— Siento llegar tarde —se disculpo ya estando en medio de la sala.

— No te disculpes conmigo.

— ¿Dónde...?

— Dormido —respondió de inmediato y a secas teniendo la certeza de conocer su pregunta.

— Quise llegar rápido, pero no pude. Por cierto Gerald y Phoebe envían saludos.

Helga le miro furiosa. Su sola mirada decía: "¿No pudiste llegar temprano, pero si pudiste ir con ellos?"

— ¡No! —se apresuro a aclarar, exponiendo su manos abiertas y al frente. Ahora estaba seguro de una cosa, los poderes de telepatía existían y se desarrollaban a la medida en que conocías a las personas. Un ejemplo se lo daba Gerald y estaba seguro que con Helga también existía eso. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿existía incluso antes de conocerla como ahora la conoce? Tenía veintitrés años cuando se dio cuenta que escuchaba el grito de ella cuando esta estaba en problemas y jamás supo desde cuándo o cómo es que podía lograr aquello —, conversamos por teléfono.

Pataki relajo sus facciones y pensó en que quizás debía calmarse y en que quizás también debería ser más comprensiva con él y dejar de ser tan... tan ella. Después de todo "¿Arnold merece esto?"

El rubio la vio pensativa, con la vista fija en el piso color madera y acomodándose un par de mechones tras la oreja. La veía tan linda con su bata rosa palo, un par de pantuflas que el mismo le había regalado para la navidad pasada y es que Helga era muy friolenta y sus pies a menudo se congelaban, además ese cabello alborotado y sus ojos. "Dios, sus ojos"—pensó acercándose a ella y la tomo de la cintura con delicadeza para besarla. Quería decirle que llego tarde porque adelanto trabajo para mañana poder salir a Dinolandia, pero también quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Helga sintió la cálida mano de Arnold y en seguida sus labios se habían unido. Sentía que se derretía en sus brazos tal como un mantecado. Era irónica esa analogía. "Ahora pues... ¿yo soy el mantecado?—se preguntó.

Él por su parte sentía que Helga se desvanecía y eso no lo permitiría, entonces intensifico su agarre lo suficientemente para elevarla del suelo.

— Tú dices si nos vamos a la habitación —le ronroneo al oído.

Helga asintió con nerviosismo y Arnold le sonrió. Le encantaba verla de esa manera. Siempre era bueno saber que Helga G. Pataki tenía una debilidad muy fuerte y esa debilidad era precisamente él. Y eso está bien porque de esa manera ambos estaban a mano. Helga podía ser tan ruda y tan frágil, tan adulta y tan niña, podía ser luz y oscuridad, era frio y calor. Helga era su todo, era su mundo.

— Lo siento —volvió a disculparse y la acomodo mejor entre sus brazos.

— Ya cállate, cabeza de balón—repusó y ahora ella le besó.

Su pequeñín ahora estaba dormido. Más tarde Arnold iría a su habitación para darle su beso de las buenas noches por ahora se dedicaría a cumplir una promesa. Le daría un hermanito.

* * *

¡Saludos!

Se suponía que sería un Lemon explícito por petición de algunos, pero no me sale como quieren. Ni modo, lo siento. Lo intentare quizá en otro momento.

Bien, para los que leen **En mi corazón** les ofrezco mis disculpas y dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que ya estoy de vacaciones y la mala es que aún así tardare en la actualización pues ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sé qué escribir, así que leeré, sacare una concordancia y haber como le sigo. Ok.

Eso es todo. Nos leemos pronto y CHAO.


End file.
